Jinchuriki
by yuzepi
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y un nuevo Jinchuriki es necesario.


Jinchuriki

Algo que no suelen contar sobre ser un Jinchuriki es la carga que tiene sobre el cuerpo de una persona. Al final, todos somos mortales menos los bijus.

Durante muchos años la paz había reinado en la Tierra del Fuego y alrededores. Después de la cuarta guerra ninja, el mundo había alcanzado la tan deseada tranquilidad. Naruto, quien hasta ese entonces había luchado como nadie, por fin pudo descansar. Ser el ninja más poderoso del mundo y ser el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas no era fácil, incluso si el biju era tu amigo y camarada. Durante todos esos años de paz, Naruto y Kurama conversaban continuamente. Ambos sabían lo que pasaba. Kurama solo intento disculparse una vez, pero su amigo lo detuvo antes de que terminara la frase. -No fuiste solo tú, fuimos los dos, respondió Naruto.

En aquellos años Kurama vio nacer a Boruto y Himawari. Durante los primeros años de vida, Naruto le mostro a su primogénito el chakra del zorro, pero Boruto se asustó. Progresivamente su hijo se fue acostumbrando a esa sensación, pero era claro que no era algo natural para él. Y aunque Hinata llegó a sentirse cómoda con la presencia de Kurama luego de un tiempo, esto no pareció suceder con su hijo. Temiendo que lo mismo sucediera con su hija, Naruto no lo volvió a intentar.

Una tarde, mientras que Naruto y Himawari descansaban luego de haber jugado, ambos tomaron una siesta. Naruto divagó unos momentos y se encontró con Kurama en su mente. Mientras ambos conversaban como habían hecho por tanto tiempo, una presencia silenció a ambos. De entre el agua y la neblina que envolvía aquel lugar apareció la hija de Naruto, quien corrió directo hasta el rostro de Kurama, abrazándolo y jalándote los bigotes. El gigantesco rostro del Zorro y de Naruto era de sorpresa. Hiwamari, quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su padre lo vio y empezó a reír. –Ella fue la que me hizo desmayar de un golpe. Naruto, riéndose y tomándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza asintió. Poco tiempo después de que esto ocurriera, ambos despertaron. Antes que Naruto pueda preguntarle algo a su hija, Himawari se fue corriendo a saludar a su madre dentro de la casa. Naruto se quedó pensando sentando en el jardín.

Poco tiempo después ocurrió el ataque de Momoshiki y compañía. La batalla fue terrible y larga, pero una vez más Naruto logró sacar adelante la situación, defendiendo a sus seres queridos de aquella amenaza. Pero no sin pagar un precio. El tiempo que Naruto pasaba en la oficina del Hokage ya no era tanto, pero el tiempo que pasaba en su casa siendo cuidado por médicos y su esposa aumentó. Lejanos eran los días en que salía a correr por la aldea o que sus carcajadas eran escuchados por todos en la aldea. Antes de que se sintiera peor nombró al nuevo Hokage y Naruto se retiró de su soñada posición. Hinata recurrió a la biblioteca de su clan a ver si podía ayudar en algo, pero todo lo que parecía prometedor no duraba más de algunos meses, incluso intento pedirle ayuda a Sasuke, pero el Uchiha también pasaba por su propio purgatorio. Mientras que en sus días buenos Naruto parecía estar sin ningún problema, en sus días malos la muerte parecía estar abrazándolo. Fiebre alta, alucinaciones, sudor frio, escalofríos y perdida de chakra era algunas de las cosas que padecía. Incluso Kurama empezó a sentir culpa y remordimiento, haciendo que en ocasiones la capa del nueve colas lo recubra, haciendo que Naruto pierda la cordura. Para suerte de todos, Hinata poseía el chakra de los Ōtsutsuki y lograba tranquilizarlo.

Al día siguiente de uno de esos días malos, Naruto le comento a Hinata lo que sucedió entre Kurama y Himawari. Hinata misma había conversado con el Zorro algunas veces con la ayuda de Naruto, pero nunca por su cuenta y sin ayuda. Esto sorprendió a la princesa Byakugan. La mirada de Naruto lo decía todo, Hinata entendió rápidamente lo que su esposo pensaba y sujetándole fuerte su mano lloró por unos momentos. Hiwamari se encontraba en el complejo Hyuga entrenando con su tía pues desde muy joven había logrado despertar el poder de su clan. Después del incidente el día de la presentación de Naruto como Hokage, Hinata cambió el tipo de entrenamiento de su hija, y aparte de la academia fue entrenada por su clan. Aquel día, Hinata deseó que su padre estuviera con vida para pedirle consejo, pero ahora, como la cabeza del clan y madre de Himawari, ella debía encontrar la solución. Hinata entro al complejo Hyuga y les pidió a todos que salgan, menos a su hija. Ambas se sentaron en la oficina principal, donde Hyashi paso tanto tiempo velando por el clan. Himawari no aceptó la propuesta de inmediato, aceptarla significaba que se estaría rindiendo y no podía hacer eso. Sin embargo, empezó a pasar más tiempo con su padre. –En estos tiempos de paz, mi padre puede descansar y estar con nosotros por más tiempo, pensó.

Pero el temido ciclo de odio y rencor llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban. Unos misteriosos y nuevos enemigos amenazaron todo lo que habían construido hasta aquel momento. Nuevamente ninjas jóvenes empezaban a morir por defender la paz y Naruto no tuvo otra opción que salir al campo de batalla nuevamente. Los grandes héroes de la cuarta guerra ninja demostraron porque habían sido tan reconocidos, pero la guerra no parecía tener final y aunque la victoria parecía estar cerca, nunca se lograba. Luego de un año de guerra Naruto colapsó. Meses después Sasuke. Los dos pilares del nuevo mundo habían caído. Antes de morir, Sasuke le dio un último regalo a su hija.

Unos días después, mientras muchos aun lloraban la muerte de Sasuke, dos escuadrones de Anbu rodeaban la casa de Naruto. Afuera de la habitación, Hinata y Boruto eran los últimos guardianes. Naruto y su hija se encontraban sentados frente a frente. -¿Estás segura? Preguntó Naruto. –Si papá respondió Himawari. -¿Crees que esto resulte Kurama? Preguntó Naruto.- Estoy seguro, nunca había sentido esto con nadie, ni siquiera contigo.

El Séptimo se desprendió de su kimono y el sello de su padre apareció en su abdomen. Con su mano derecho imbuida en chakra penetró su abdomen y abrió el sello. Tinta negra empezó a salir, rodeando a ambos dentro de la habitación. Himawari no dejaba de ver a su padre mientras lo tomaba de ambas manos. El chakra del Nueve Colas empezó a rodear a Naruto y las colas empezaron a brotar, una, dos… así hasta llegar a nueve. Afuera, los Anbu habían hecho una doble barrera para evitar cualquier percance. El chakra empezó a fluir hacia su hija y las colas de Naruto fueron desapareciendo una a una. Luego de varias horas todo había terminado. Himawari cayó inconsciente del cansancio. Esa fue la última vez que Himawari vio a su padre. Boruto se la llevó sin antes despedirse de su padre, prometiéndole que cuidaría de todo lo que amaba, que le había enseñado bien. Antes de que sus dos hijos abandonaran la habitación, Naruto se despidió de los tres. Una burbuja de chakra rojo quedó flotando en la habitación, reventando en la mejilla de Naruto. –Yo también te extrañare, dijo Naruto.

Solo Hinata se quedó con Naruto hasta el último momento. Con la muerte de su esposo, la princesa Byakugan pasó a liderar su clan a tiempo completo, liderando las fuerzas ofensivas de la Aldea, convirtiéndose en la figura más respetada de la aldea después del Hokage. –Solo estoy preparando el camino para la nueva generación.

Años después, y con los dos bandos abriendo sufrido terribles daños, la última batalla estaba a punto de empezar. La Alianza Ninja, o lo que quedaba de ella, era lo último que quedaba entre un mundo de paz y un nuevo infierno. Liderándolos, tres ninja por fin compartían el campo de batalla.

-Hemos compartido el dolor y ahora sabemos que deseamos paz. -Sarada

-Ahora caminaremos hacia un nuevo futuro, ¡créanlo! –Boruto

-Finalmente la paz está a nuestro alcance, dijo Himawari.

Algo que no suelen contar sobre ser un Jinchuriki es la carga que tiene sobre el cuerpo de una persona. Al final, todos somos mortales menos los bijus.


End file.
